Babe Master
by BabeMaster
Summary: Who is The Babe Master?
1. Chapter 1

In 100 words find the true Ranger. I'm not a member of anything. All hail J.E. Empress of Planet Plum, I'm only in it for the fun. Errors are mine.

Babe Master

(Rangers point of view)

I sat at an old yellowed oak pedestal table in a dimly lit kitchen that was overflowing with men, cigar smoke, and bourbon. Poker was the game and the topic of conversation was complicated. The complication was Stephanie.

The men were mostly related to her in one way or another making them all loyal, over protective, big brothers. Stephanies status update on Facebook became a hot topic her standard "In a Relationship with Joe Morelli" changed overnight to " It's complicated". All eyes turned onto me because if it was "Complicated" it was a complication I alone had Mastered.


	2. Chapter 2

Juniacks death glare was impressive.

" You in or out?"

I looked at the eyes on me, held back my want to swallow and kept my eyes trained on him.

"In"

"That's a good choice" said Joe Morelli who stood in a dark doorway.

The smoke hung heavy in the air it drifted and swirled ironically resembling my churning stomach. The overhead table lamp cast a partial shadow on Joe making his body look tired yet his face was a void mask.

Joe walked over to the table and sat in a forward facing chair.

"Deal me in the game"


	3. Chapter 3

Joe wanted to play? I assumed Stephanie was not his prize but he did sit at the table. Game On.

"That's odd I hear your out of the game, a past conquest."

It felt good to throw down a challenge that made Clint Eastwood's high noon look like a square dance. I smiled on the inside.

"It's better than being a side piece"

Five chairs pulled back from the table two stayed in place.

"Is it? I wouldn't know" I pulled a small blue box out of my pocket and tossed it on the chip pile.

* for some reason like some other authors I'm getting conflicting word counts. I'm going to yield to the ff counter that said 100.


	4. Chapter 4

"No amount of money, or flash will win this" Joe firmily placed his own little blue box on the table.

I could not control my eyebrow it raised in silent question.

"Last night" was all Joe could say. His mask came off revealing a discontented man.

"It didn't go well because of you" he pointed at me " You fill her head with fast cars, good parking spots and mysteroso magic"

I barked out a laugh and leaned back in my chair.

"Is this second grade? You keepin score Joe? Or are you just mad because she turned you down?"


	5. Chapter 5

"If she had never met you I'd be a happy man tonight"

"That's where your wrong it's not about your happiness it about her Joe. It's about her happiness, her life, her love."

"All Stephanie needs is a few kids, a mini van and my credit card. It's what she knows. It's what her parents want, It's what I want, it's what's good for her, safe for her."

I don't remember making the decision to move, but I did. I stood up my chair falling on its back clattering loudly. I'll give Joe credit for not being rattled. My temper was lost and I slammed my fist into the table. A red angry haze invaded my soul and I was going to share it with him. I could hear Constanza screaming

"Don't destroy my kitchen" as Morelli and I had been left alone.

"A peek down her shirt, a new car and a few bareback rides will not complete your life with her. Your forcing her to fit in a life everyone wants but her."

"Really Ranger? I know her better than you. It looks scary to her because she's afraid. Once that life starts playing out she will be okay. I would never hurt her regardless what you think of me. I love her, I want her, I need her, I want this and I know she wants it to."

"Then why didn't she say yes?" He had no words for me.

"I'll admit I don't know her as well as you do, but the answer is simple she is not ready for that kind of life. Do you see my ring on her finger? I'm okay with that even if she is never ready, I am prepared to deal with it, you are not. As long as I have her it's enough. Stephanie needs to be her own woman before she can be mine."

Joe picked up his box and examined it. I had never seen him so quiet. He looked up into my soul.

" I'm glad you love her. You won this round Ranger, I'm giving you one chance"

He turned and threw the blue box to Constanza.

"Thanks man I had to be sure"

I lost it. "This was a set up?"

Joe turned around and smiled

"Welcome to the Burg"


	6. Chapter 6

First I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read Babe Master. It's my first posted story and it's been an awesome experience for me. Thank you for being so forgiving about grammar and any other errors, I'm not the best in that department but I'm working on it. I'd also like to give a special Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really helps out even if it's a " Nice or Please continue". I have attempted to Thank everyone but I've been marked as spam (for some) so you might want to check that folder. I'd also like to Thank my Trashy Book Girlfriends who have encouraged me and held my hand. Last but not least Tank you'd to my hubby and fur baby.

Now the conclusion of Babe Master. I hope you enjoy! The story continues with Rangers point of view.

I stood at the table as Juniack, old man Dunphy ( Mooner's Dad), Big Dog, Jake Molnar (Lenny's older brother and city council man) surrounded me. Most had huge smiles and they all were issuing me pats on the back, or complicated handshakes. The congratulatory spirt made me feel somewhat displaced because of Stephanie and our current relationship status. Constanza shouldered me and asked me if I was gonna take out the trash when I left. I thought he was serious I turned to him to offer my help and apologies for tonights show, that's when I noticed her.

She was standing against the kitchen door. Her blue eyes were bright like they had just been used as a waterfall. Her hands were buried deep in her jean jacket pockets. She pushed off the door, walked over to stand in front of me. Everyone suddenly had someplace to be, someone to be with. We were alone in under thirty seconds.

" How long?" I asked

She put her arms around my neck and I pulled her perfectly shaped body into mine.

"Long enough to know what's in the little blue box" She smiled then lifted her lips to mine giving me a soft kiss.

" I don't want to pressure you" I said

" I could tell" She released me and picked up the box but didn't open it, she tapped the top of it three short times.

"How long?" She mocked me and it made me smile.

" Since I bought the ring? About three"

She held up her hand before I could finish.

" How long have you known you loved me?"

I swallowed.

" Since Evelyn Soder?" She asked before I had the chance to reply.( Hard Eight)

" More like Singh" ( To The Nines)

" Your a patient man to wait all that time." She put the box down on the table.

" Were you going to win the hand you were playing?"

I shrugged "I honestly don't know"

" It looks like the guys left the chips on the table for you. So how does it feel to win this round?"

My instincts were on high alert. It was fly or die.

"Babe"

She smiled. "Well" she dragged the word out "I declare Winner Takes All"

"Babe?"

She hopped up on the table her legs dangled apart and her eyes flickered with playfulness when she batted her eyelashes.

" Are you going to collect your winnings Ranger? Everything's ON the table"

I took a step forward and invaded her space. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her until we both were wearing her lip gloss. I rested my forehead against hers.

" Winner takes all you say?"

She nodded. I picked up the box and took out the ring and placed it on her finger and kissed it. My voice cracked like child.

" Be mine?"

She nodded " Yes" and looked up at me. " I love you Ranger"

"I love you too" I crushed her to my chest holding her tighter than I should have. A few moments later I pulled back and kissed her long, hard, and deeply. My heart was on fire with flames of love and desire that would last a lifetime.

The kitchen phone rang twice making us come up for air. I held her head in my hands and just looked at my girl, my Stephanie. Constanza broke the moment when he yelled from places unknown.

" Hey Stephanie it's your Mom she wants to talk to you"

We laughed together.

That marks the end of Stephanie's single life and this story. Thank you for reading!

* Old man Dunphy ( Mooner's Dad) and Jake Molnar are not known people in the real Plum universe to my knowledge. Please indulge my liberties taken on parts of this story.

"


End file.
